Ulysse aux enfers
by Nelja
Summary: Quelques scènes coupées de la descente d'Ulysse dans l'Hades. Dans le premier chapitre, il rencontre l'esprit de Priam. Dans le second, celui de Sisyphe. Assez sombre.
1. Ulysse et Priam

__

Les personnages sont dans le domaine public. Cette fic présente deux scènes manquantes de la descente d'Ulysse aux Enfers. Dans l'Odyssée, on le voit parler avec sa défunte mère, avec Achille, Agamemnon et Ajax, dans de belles scènes. Une suggestion d'Arakasi était d'en rajouter quelques-unes.

Comme elle le suggère, même si le canon de base est l'Odyssée, je subis l'influence d'autres sources de la mythologie grecque, qui présentent Ulysse comme retors et même parfois cruel.

Le première de ces scènes concerne Priam, et les Troyens en général. La seconde est sur Sisyphe.

* * *

Parmi les ombres se pressaient les défunts de la guerre. Quand vint le tour des héros Troyens de s'abreuver au sang noir, le roi d'Ithaque ne leur en refusa pas l'accès. Le roi Priam but le premier, reconnut Ulysse et s'écria :

"Qu'ai-je fait ? Est-ce de mon ennemi dont j'ai accepté le don ? Dans quel piège suis-je pris, contraint de témoigner de la reconnaissance à celui que je hais !"

Ulysse pouvait ignorer le vieillard, peu se soucier de sa haine et de ses malédictions. Le plus humble des vivants est toujours victorieux par rapport aux morts, quel que soit leur âge, leur renommée ou leur noblesse. Pourtant, soit que son coeur soit blessé, soit que son orgueil d'orateur soit en jeu, il répondit fièrement :

"Je te tiendrai quitte de ta reconnaissance, mais réponds plutôt à ma question. As-tu de la haine envers moi pour la guerre qui a opposé nos peuples ? Helas, elle fut cruelle, mais elle le serait plus encore si elle éteignait l'estime qu'on peut avoir pour ses adversaires. Ou est-ce pour son issue, et la chute de ta ville, que ta haine va à tous les grecs ? Ou ne se porte-t-elle qu'à ceux qui ont survécu ? Expose tes griefs, roi de Troie."

"Mon mépris et ma soif de vengeance, à jamais inassouvie, n'écrasent pas ceux qui combattent en guerriers, mais ceux qui, pénétrant dans Troie par la ruse, ont massacré les femmes, les enfants, et les hommes désarmés. Et ils s'abattent sur toi, plus que sur n'importe qui, pour avoir été l'origine de cette ruse ignominieuse. Peu importe que ta main n'ait pas touché mes filles : tu portes le poids de leur sang."

"Roi de Troie, comment pourrais-je tenter de consoler ton désespoir, quand à ta place je n'aurais pas été moins blessé ? Et pourtant, pour cela même, j'aurais cru que tu me comprendrais, car nous sommes semblables. Nous savons que la guerre est laide. Elle n'est pas une quête de gloire, ni une noble tâche. Ce qui compte est de trouver la paix à nouveau, et pour cela, la seule solution est de gagner. Et ce, quoi qu'il faille faire pour cela."

"La guerre était aux portes de ma ville ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai traversé les mers pour venir la chercher ! Si tu étais resté dans ton palais de Grèce, tu n'aurais pas été séparé de ceux que tu aimes, et je n'aurais peut-être pas perdu les miens !"

Ulysse se remémora l'époque où, avant de connaître Pénélope, il avait, comme presque chaque roi de Grèce, courtisé Hélène. Son père, Tyndare de Sparte, n'avait accepté de lui désigner un mari qu'après que tout ses prétendants avaient juré qu'ils ne feraient aucun tort à celui qui serait choisi ; et qu'ils lui viendraient même en aide au besoin. C'était Ulysse lui-même qui avait établi le texte du serment. Il en était fier à l'époque, et maintenant il se refusait à avouer ses erreurs, ses faiblesses.

"Si tu n'avais pas donné asile à Pâris, criminel et lâche, qui venait d'enlever la femme d'un autre, offensant gravement les lois de l'hospitalité, je ne serais pas en cet instant séparé de ma famille, et Troie tiendrait toujours."

"Pâris était mon fils !"

Encore une fois, Ulysse repensa que, marié à Pénélope, il avait pensé que cela valait la peine de bafouer ses serments. Il s'était fait passer pour fou, avait labouré la terre pour y semer du sel. Mais Palamède, son ennemi parmi les grecs, n'avait pas cru à sa folie, avait placé devant la charrue d'Ulysse son fils nouveau-né, Télémaque. Il s'était arrêté. I répliqua encore :

"Mais tu as eu le choix. On a toujours le choix."

"Si c'est le cas, que les dieux continuent de te punir pour les tiens !"

Les ombres des Troyens, pendant ce temps, s'étaient rassemblées autour d'eux, immatérielles mais menaçantes.

Hector, le fils aîné de Priam, répéta : "Que les dieux te punissent !"

Cassandre, sa fille, aimée d'Apollon, murmura : "Encore bien des années, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez toi."

Ulysse, d'une voix ferme, s'exclama :

"Les dieux punissent pour les affronts qui leur sont faits. Mais en ce qui concerne les hommes et notre monde, nous sommes les seuls maîtres de notre destin. Nous sommes les seuls, nous, les vivants, à juger du bien et du mal que nous nous infligeons, à punir ou récompenser, à faire des choix et avoir des regrets !"

D'un geste, il dissipa les ombres des morts, et regretta de ne pouvoir triompher d'eux que de cette façon ; devant les morts de Troie, les arguments les plus éloquents tomberaient en poussière. Mais il était toujours un des vivants, en proie au doute et à l'erreur, tandis qu'il ne leur restait que l'éternité des Enfers.


	2. Ulysse et Sisyphe

Le lourd rocher dévalait la pente. Sisyphe, derrière, la descendait à pas mesurés. Jamais il ne pouvait s'asseoir ou se coucher, ni même planter ses pieds en terre et s'essuyer le front ; ces moments où il poursuivait la pierre, son bourreau, au lieu de la pousser, étaient les seuls qui lui apportaient quelque repos. Ulysse le distingua, ombre parmi les ombres et son ombre de rocher, et lui offrit le sang du sacrifice.

"Que ta générosité soit mille fois récompensée, toi qui accordes un répit à mes souffrances ! Quel est ton nom ? Mais, dis-moi, toi qui portes ce visage superbe, ne serais-tu pas Ulysse, roi d'Ithaque, fils d'Anticlée ?"

"Tu ne te trompes pas. Dis-moi maintenant qui tu es et quelle est ton histoire, toi qui me connais sans que je te connaisse."

"Je suis Sisyphe ; j'étais roi de Corinthe. J'apportai la prospérité à mon pays, par la force du commerce plutôt que par celle des armes. Je ne peux prétendre avoir été irréprochable : le trône aurait dû, par les lois humaines et divines, revenir à mon frère, et je l'ai évincé, sachant que je règnerais mieux que lui. Il m'est arrivé de ne pas respecter les lois de l'hospitalité. Ce n'est pourtant ni pour mes crimes ni pour mes talents de gestion que je suis ici, mais pour avoir surpris Zeus volant l'honneur d'une jeune nymphe, et pour l'avoir rapporté à son père le dieu fleuve !"

"Prétends-tu que cet acte suffit à te faire condamner ?"

"Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Mais ce fut le début de tout. Quand Zeus envoya la Mort me chercher, je réussis à l'emprisonner à ma place, en le persuadant de tester mes liens qui me semblaient de bien piètre fabrique. Quand Arès, furieux d'être privé de ses plaisirs, vint le délivrer, je demandai secrètement à ma femme de ne pas m'enterrer ; puis j'apitoyai Perséphone pour qu'elle me permette de rentrer chez moi me venger d'une épouse aussi cruelle. Après m'être tant moqué de leur système, les Enfers ne pouvaient faire autrement que me condamner à la souffrance éternelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sisyphe guetta sur le visage d'Ulysse la moindre manifestation de pitié, d'admiration, de mépris ou de curiosité, mais le roi d'Ithaque restait imperturbable, comme devant ces mille autres récits qu'il avait obtenus des morts. Le prisonnier du Tartare poursuivit pourtant.

"Sans doute te demandes-tu maintenant comment je t'ai reconnu. Ou peut-être as-tu suffisamment confiance en ta renommée ? Quand je fus entraîné ici définitivement, il y a bien des années, tu étais très jeune, et ton intelligence n'était encore le sujet de discussion que de ceux qui te connaissaient le mieux. Ta mère, la tendre Anticlée, était la première à chanter tes louanges. Tu as certains de ses traits."

Ulysse devinait ce que Sisyphe voulait lui dire, à son ton de connivence, à la direction générale de ses propos. Il ne choisit pour autant ni de le devancer ni de le faire taire, mais le laissa parler sur un ton hésitant.

"Je l'ai si bien connue, qu'on a souvent dit que j'étais ton père. Moi, ou le roi Laërte ; les deux sont possibles."

Ulysse parla alors. "Le noir sang du bélier te contraint à dire la vérité. Il t'a interdit, comme tu le voulais sans doute, d'assurer cela comme une certitude. Mais je n'en souffre pas moins qu'il te laisse faire une telle blessure à l'honneur de ma mère. Si ton motif est autre que la pure médisance, finis ta pensée. Sinon, retourne à ton rocher."

Sisyphe eut un gémissement forcé. "Hélas, que ce soit l'intelligence ou la cruauté, tout semble prouver que tu es effectivement de mon sang, Ulysse. Mais peu m'importe si tu ne me crois pas. Si la piété filiale ne te guide pas, le désir de prouver ta valeur et d'être digne de ta réputation le feront. Ulysse, par deux fois, grâce à ma ruse, j'ai échappé à la mort. Si tu veux, maintenant et pour les siècles à venir, m'être comparé favorablement, toi qu'on appelle le plus intelligent des grecs, toi qui, bravant les règles, es venu jusqu'ici, trouveras-tu le moyen de m'en délivrer ? Oh, bien sûr, je ne te demande pas de me faire revivre définitivement ; je ne t'en crois pas capable, malgré la brillance de ton esprit. Mais serais-tu capable, trompant la vigilance des dieux, de m'embarquer dans ton navire, le temps de retrouver le goût du pain et la lumière du soleil ?"

"Te demandes-tu si je suis capable de tromper les dieux ? Ou si je le ferais, alors que tu viens toi-même de proclamer comme il est dangereux de les contrarier ?"

"Je n'ose mettre en doute ni ton intelligence ni ton courage. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir en apporter la preuve."

Ulysse le rusé lui répondit alors :

"Ai-je le courage ou l'intelligence de défier les dieux ? Je ne veux même pas me poser cette question. Une seule chose est sûre : si un homme les possédait, crois-tu qu'il se laisserait manipuler par Sisyphe de Corinthe ? Crois-tu qu'il ne les garderait pas pour ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine ?"

L'ombre de Sisyphe, ainsi brutalement rejetée, repartit accomplir sa pénitence éternelle. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, pourtant, juste avant d'escalader la pente, et proclama :

"Je suis certain que tu es mon fils, maintenant, Ulysse d'Ithaque. Absolument certain."


End file.
